vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord of the Lost Lands
Summary The Lord of the Lost Lands is one of several event bosses in Realm of the Mad God. Its appearance is of that of a white, muscular humanoid with red eyes, equipped with (what appears to be) a blue chestplate and spiked helmet, with pink spikes protruding from the shoulderplates of the armor. The Lord of the Lost Lands was once a ruler of a powerful kingdom known as Ogmur, this was until Oryx leveled it whilst taking over the realm. Upon the Lord's defeat, he summons a portal to the ice cave. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Lord of the Lost Lands (Sometimes abbreviated LotLL) Origin: Realm of the Mad God Gender: Likely male Age: Unknown Classification: Ruler of Ogmur Powers and Abilities: Danmaku, Lasers, Likely Darkness Manipulation, Invulnerability, Ice Manipulation (Via protection crystals and minions), Status Effect Inducement, Summoning, Can explode upon death Attack Potency: '''At least '''City level via powerscaling (Capable of very casually killing maxed players), Can ignore durability to an extent with vortexes, which can fly through targets without having to pierce through their armor. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to cloud-to-ground lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, probably City class via powerscaling (Can damage the fourteen classes) Durability: At least City level (Can tank an influx of projectiles from a horde of maxed players) Stamina: High (Capable of quickly moving around without toil, whilst being showered in various attacks at the same time) Range: Ranges from a bare minimum of 7.2 tiles (15.2400000122 meters), up to 16.6 tiles (35.1366666948 meters) Standard Equipment: A suit of blue armor Intelligence: Seemingly low, but has been stated to rule over a kingdom Weaknesses: If the protection crystals are destroyed during his invulnerability phase, he loses his invulnerability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Danmaku: The Lord of the Lost Lands, akin to the likes of many other bosses in the realm, can fire large quantities of bullets. The Lord alone can fire huge bursts of lasers and create an influx of vortexes. However, with minions summoned, the amount of projectiles created are boosted even more. Lasers: '''The Lord of the Lost Lands can fire pink lasers that travel more than 30 meters, this is his most basic attack that he commonly uses while in his combat phase. '''Darkness Manipulation: The Lord of the Lost Lands can summon dark vortexes when he states "GATHERING POWER!". '''After he says this phrase, he begins flashing red and unleashes bursts of four vortexes multiple times. These projectiles deal major damage and can inflict bleeding upon targets. After this phase, he shifts to his protection phase. '''Invulnerability: '''After launching radial waves of vortexes, he surrounds himself in a bubble that renders him immune to any attack (Including attacks that can pierce through crowds of targets, such as the ninja's katana beams), he then summons eight protection crystals (Which fire bursts of ice crystals) which must be destroyed in order to revert the Lord of the Lost Lands into his combat phase. '''Ice Manipulation: The Guardians of the Lost Lands and protection crystals that he summons can both fire ice projectiles. Status Effect Inducement: '''The Guardians of the Lost Land can slow down enemies with the ice triangles that they fire. '''Summoning: The Lord of the Lost Lands can summon Guardians of the Lost Lands, which in turn summon Knights of the Lost Lands. Self-Destruction: 'Upon the defeat of the Lord of the Lost Lands, he will shout '"NOOOOO!" '''prior to exploding into a circle of vortexes, easily killing anyone close enough to the fall of the Lord Gallery Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rulers Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Realm of the Mad God Category:Tier 7 Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invulnerability Users